The Red Scarf
by HetalianAnimeWriter
Summary: Carla remembers the day she was given the scarf. Eren remembers the day he became responsible for it. Mikasa remembers the day she was given ownership of it. One-shot.


Carla remembers the day her mother learned of her sickness. It had been a cold winter day, and Carla remembers watching as her mother picked up her needles, pondering which color yarn she should use. Her mother had heard her cough slightly, and smiled, urging Carla closer. She had asked for her input, and Carla picked the red one. She said it reminded her of the roses that grew outside in their garden during the spring. As her mother felt fat tears rolling down her cheeks, knowing she may never get to see those roses anymore, she nodded and began to knit.

Carla remembers the day her mother finished knitting, the fabric way too big for her small neck. She remembers the way her mother smiled, as she wrapped it several times, making sure Carla was warm, before smiling and allowing the girl to run outside in the soft snow. Carla remembers waking up the next day and learning that her mother had fallen asleep the night before, and is unable to awaken in the morning light. She remembers the black dress her father bought her, making sure it fit her perfectly, as they prepared for a final goodbye to their lady, to her mother.

Carla remembers the day she met the man who would make her life worthwhile. She remembers the way his smile shined, and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks, forcing her eyes to look anywhere but behind those glasses of his. She remembers the winter, when she learned she would be bearing his child, as he asked for her hand and, with the red scarf wrapped firmly around her mature neck, she accepted.

Carla remembers the first time she saw her son, and the excitement rushed through her like a flame that was freed. She remembers crying, tears of joy, as her father smiled, as he remembered his late wife smiling at her like that when she herself was born. She remembers smiling brightly, promising to care for her son the same way her mother cared for her- with lots of love, compassion, and patience.

Carla remembers the day her husband came to her with a request- that he take Eren to make a new friend. Carla remembers stating the obvious- it was cold, and Eren would get sick. She remembers Eren coming to her with a request of his own- that he borrow her scarf. She remembers smiling and, after explaining how important that scarf was, wrapping it tightly around him. She remembers laughing as it fit him a bit too big, just as it had fit her too big when she was his age. She remembers kissing both her men goodbye and watching that red scarf be worn by her only child.

Carla remembers the day when her husband came back with an extra child, one that was bearing her red scarf. She remembers watching Eren explain the importance of the scarf, and the girl silently burst into tears. She remembers sitting with her husband, then Eren, then the girl, and after she was done speaking with all three, she sat with herself. She remembers the coming of age when a mother gives her daughter something, so as to help her grow and become the woman she is meant to be. Carla remembers allowing Mikasa to keep the scarf.

She doesn't remember much after that.

* * *

Eren remembers reminding Mikasa to wash the scarf so it doesn't get too dirty. He remembers constantly telling Mikasa that if she wears it too long, it won't smell like Mom anymore, and her quickly unwrapping it from herself, only to then put it in their mother's closet, so it wouldn't lose her scent.

Eren remembers when he introduced Mikasa to Armin, his only other friend, which is something he isn't very ashamed of either. He remembers explaining to Armin that Mikasa was now his sister, and should be treated as such. He remembers Armin laughing as he agreed happily, hugging Mikasa and telling her that if Eren could be his big brother, then Armin would be his little brother. Eren remembers groaning as Mikasa began to cry once more, Armin panicking, and Eren having to stop them both from making a scene.

Eren remembers the red scarf that was always there, in each and every one of their memories.

* * *

Mikasa remembers losing everything she had ever known, ever loved, to some greedy men with no conscience. She remembers giving up hope, thinking that was the end, she had nothing more to live for. She remembers when that little boy grew up and saved her life, and she owed him everything. She remembers explaining this to him, confusing him as he simply stated "That's what big brother's are supposed to do, silly." She remembers him wrapping that red scarf around her neck, and head since he wasn't very precise, and stating that they "were going home".

Mikasa remembers losing everything and gaining everything all in the same day.

Mikasa remembers meeting her new mother and father, and then meeting her new best friend, whom would act as a younger brother while Eren was her older brother. She remembers them showing her the importance of the red scarf she wore with her, and remembers being allowed that treasure- something Carla would later say she 'earned'. Mikasa remembers crying with her, as they both relished in being able to have someone to sympathize with, in both a negative and positive way.

* * *

Mikasa remembers the day when their entire world came to a halt, when a monster showed himself to them. The last thing of that day she remembers is burying her face into her red scarf.

Eren remembers the day his world flipped upside down, with him right in the middle. The last thing her remembers is the blood everywhere, red like the scarf his sister bore.

Carla remembers the day she would breathe her last breath, a scream for her children. The last thing she remembers is the red of the yarn her mother used that day, the roses that would bear a deeper shade as her crimson blood painted them a with a new layer of red.

The scarf remembers everything, and nothing, for without a person bearing it, there can be no memories made.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I wish i could explain where this came from other than the fact that it occurred to me, "hey, what if there was this really cute backstory about how Eren had that scarf before he gave it to 'Kasa?" But of course, being me, I had to make it sad and depressing somehow so, yeah. _

_**Please try and have a good day/afternoon/night~!**_


End file.
